the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Page 4
NeS1 Page 4 sees Semievil intent on finishing his duel with Gebohq Simon, but Gebohq is constantly avoiding combat altogether while simultaneously getting himself into constant trouble with Justyn the Thread Killer. The Otter steals from the new 7-Eleven before then claiming the place as his own base called Fort Xanthan. Elsewhere a television studio is met with horror thanks to Bo the Alligator who then turned his attention to Ares' Colosseum. He didn't get far before The Otter burnt him to ashes with his Vulcan's Flame and the power of alcohol. He's unable to celebrate for long as Sam and Max, riding a Rabbit Walker, blow up his Fort Xanthan/7-Eleven. Semievil got into a fight with Sundeep, the former owner of the 7-Eleven, before tricking Justyn into killing him. Justyn then wound up accidentally banning himself from the Story for swearing, which was a result of being beaten by Massassians. Semievil is free to pursue Gebohq but gets caught in a battle of Massassians and Rubber Duckies wherein he must fight off Arbiter, Ares' Clone and Sam - the end result being one dead Sam. The Otter has managed to find a new base for himself, the janitor's room filled with porn, and named it The Crow's Nest. There Gebohq joins him and winds up eating toxic Twinkies that causes temporary insanity. Just as Semievil finally catches up to Gebohq in The Crow's Nest, Gebohq falls out of the window and then, in his insanity, murders Rob X while he's sleeping. The Otter follows Gebohq and then murders the Gonk droid himself before Gebohq could. NeS1 Page 4 also sees the first instance of an April Fools' Post wherein Gebohq the Writer pretended to end the Story with the push of a big, red button. History Posts 121 - 135 Main articles: 121 | 122 | 123 | 124 | 125 | 126 | 127 | 128 | 129 | 130 | 131 | 132 | 133 | 134 | 135 Earlier Morris the Cat had eaten Gebohq Simon's lightsabreNeS1 Post 118, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. and, seeing that Semievil was out to get him, Gebohq needed it back. He found Morris and performed the heimlich manoeuvreAbdominal thrusts article, Wikipedia. to bring up the sabre up it flew from the cat's mouth and struck Justyn the Thread Killer on the headNeS1 Post 121, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Gebohq then headed to the Officials' Board to request a time out from the matches and try to get himself a new lightsabre but to do this he must fill in a myriad of paperworkNeS1 Post 124, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The Otter, meanwhile, headed to the 7-Eleven and, after tricking the owner, Sundeep, Otter stole the Cow TalesGoetze's Candy Company article, Wikipedia. candyNeS1 Post 122, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer. . After being harassed by Enchilada Man, Otter shoots a hole in the cart Enchilada Man uses to sell his Mexican foodNeS1 Post 125, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. JK Meteor, just outside Ares' Colosseum, kicks down an entire skyscraper after JK Meteor the Writer thinks his post was deletedNeS1 Post 123, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by JK Meteor the Writer.. Semievil roused the audience against Otter after Otter shot the food cart and he was chased up a tree. To placate them Otter agreed to rob the 7-Eleven againNeS1 Post 126, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. . Otter went into the shop but found Sundeep was asleep so he claimed the 7-Eleven as his own and called it Fort Xanthan. He then threw the audience free Cow Tales candyNeS1 Post 129, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. While this was happening, Ares' Clone started to sing in a monotone voiceNeS1 Post 132, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. . Ares' Clone turned into Al GoreAl Gore article, Wikipedia. and left to start political debatesNeS1 Post 133, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Al Gore is then attacked by SamSam & Max article, Wikipedia. after he and Max entered the arenaNeS1 Post 135, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Posts 136 - 149 Main articles: 136 | 137 | 138 | 139 | 140 | 141 | 142 | 143 | 144 | 145 | 146 | 147 | 148 | 149 On the television that Otter was watching the show Amazing Innovations was playing where Tony was pitching the sale of the lightfoils, which were originally made by Antestarr. The audience on the TV storm the stage and trample the host to death, sparing the life of TonyNeS1 Post 136, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Tony, however, then died when Bo the Alligator attacked the television studio and ate him before Bo went on to the arenaNeS1 Post 137, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Sam and Max get into a Rabbit Walker with the intention of dealing with Bo the AlligatorNeS1 Post 138, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The Otter leapt to action first, however, and attacked Bo with his huskarl sword. The alligator's hide is too thick for the sword to penetrate so Otter used his Vulcan Flame to incinerate Bo. Otter then went back to Fort Xanthan to down some vodkaNeS1 Post 139, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Sam and Max, inside their Rabbit Walker, approach the 7-ElevenNeS1 Post 140, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer. and blow it up after Otter insulted them. Otter and Semievil then start fighting while Gebohq was being chased by Justyn the Thread KillerNeS1 Post 141, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil attacked Otter using a rubber ducky attached to Bernard the Pidgeon until Sundeep emerged from the wreckage of his shop and attacked Semievil for stealing the rubber duckyNeS1 Post 142, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. While Semievil is caught by Sundeep, Otter scrambled away and managed to find a secret passage in the men's bathroom to the janitor's closet. The room was filled with porn and Otter instantly claimed it as his new base, dubbed The Crow's NestNeS1 Post 143, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Lord Crud managed to convince both Otter and Semievil to sign organ donor cards as part of his evil schemeNeS1 Post 144, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Lord_Crud the Writer.. Semievil then managed to trick Justyn the Thread Killer into using all of his power to kill Sundeep, which then left Justyn weak and vulnerable so tried to flee but was accosted by MassassitesNeS1 Post 146, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. While under attack from the Massassites, Justyn can't help but start to swear loudly. Upon hearing such foul language, his automatic response is to pull out his ban antiperspirant and use it. Because he was swearing, he wound up banning himself from the thread foreverNeS1 Post 148, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Semievil cremates Sundeep and then created a memorial for Justyn before he then went in search of Gebohq to finish their duelNeS1 Post 149, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Posts 150 - 160 Main articles: 150 | 151 | 152 | 153 | 154 | 155 | 156 | 157 | 158 | 159 | 160 In the arena, the Massassians started to fight with the rubber duckies and Gebohq got caught in the middle of it. When confronted by a particularly large and fearsome rubber ducky he almost soiled himself and fled to the bathroom. While there he found the secret passage to The Crow's Nest and joined The Otter there. The Otter promised that one day he would bequeath the room, and its porn, to Gebohq. In the arena, Semievil ran into Arbiter while searching for Gebohq but Arbiter believes that he is Arbiter's father and tried to get a hug out of him. While running from Arbiter, Semievil was then confronted by Sam and Max and also Ares' CloneNeS1 Post 150, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. A moment later and Semievil has cut the skin of Arbiter, sliced up several rubber duckies and killed SamNeS1 Post 151, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. ST Clan Leader arrived in the arena, landing in the remains of Sam, and wonders at the crazy scene before himNeS1 Post 152, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by ST_Clan_Leader the Writer.. Gebohq put a lampshade on his headNeS1 Post 154, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. after going temporarily insane from eating seven-year-old TwinkiesTwinkies article, Wikipedia. that Otter had been savingNeS1 Post 155, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Semievil then burst into the Crow's Nest looking for GebohqNeS1 Post 156, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He tried to fool Gebohq into chasing him from the room, having hidden mines all around the door, but Gebohq refused to take the baitNeS1 Post 157, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Instead, still suffering from insanity, Gebohq fell from a window into the arena benches where he then murdered the sleeping Rob X. When Gonk entered the arena, Gebohq was ready to kill the droid tooNeS1 Post 159, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Before he could, Otter killed Gonk instead by melting it with his Vulcan's FlameNeS1 Post 160, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Outside of the normal canon, Gebohq the Writer created the first ever April Fools' Post. In this post Semievil and Arbiter turn into Super SaiyansSuper Saiyan article, Dragon Ball Wiki. and scream at each other. In orbit, Grand Admiral Thrawn decided to send down all his forces to attack the arena. Antestarr and Miss Fire are almost overwhelmed by the odds and it looked like the villains might win the day when Gebohq and Otter found a button in the Crow's Nest that read 'DO NOT PUSH'. They, naturally, pushed it and the sign 'thread closed' appeared, thus ending the Story. In the Story Realm, Gebohq the Writer revealed to The Editor that it was all an April Fools prank and he hadn't really ended the story. While Gebohq the Writer found it funny, The Editor didn't and ordered that he go and make some real postsNeS1 Post 153, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Page Category:NeS1 Page